


still into you

by jaejaemjen



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Wanna One (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Post-Break Up, Reconciliation, Romance, Video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejaemjen/pseuds/jaejaemjen
Summary: what happens when you and your ex are forced to meet again for the sake of internet views?what more if you kissed for the sake of the video?[inspired by a buzzfeed video]
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this work is solely based on a buzzfeed video that popped up my recommendations
> 
> here's the vid!  
> https://youtu.be/HuEREfPjT5Y
> 
> happy reading!! hope you enjoy!!

_What is your name, age and what do you do?_

"Hi. My name's Kwon Soonyoung. 25 and I'm a professional choreographer."

"Lee Jihoon. 24 years old and I make songs for a living."

  
"You might know who I am already. Ong Seongwoo. 27 and I'm one of South Korea's top models, according to numerous articles."

"Daniel Kang. 27. CEO of Konnect Entertainment."

  
"Hello everyone. My name is Kim Yohan. 23 years old and I am a rookie Idol."

"I'm Kim Wooseok. Age 24 and I'm a preschool teacher."

  
"Lee Minhyung but I prefer to be called Mark. I'm 21 and I'm currently taking up Business Management in college with songwriting and rapping part time.

"Lee Donghyuck but you can also call me Haechan or Fullsun or whatever you want. I'm 21 and broke. Kidding! I am currently studying Journalism. Also, I work as a florist in my Mom's flower shop for some extra income."

  
_Do you know why you're here?_

"Yup."

"Mmhm."

  
"Yes."

"Aboslutely."

  
"Yes."

"Yes."

  
"Yeah."

"No. Kidding again! Yes, of course."

  
_Why did you agree to this?_

"I haven't told anybody this but... we kind of... left our relationship on the wrong foot so maybe, after this, I might get the closure I've been wanting ever since."

"I think we both know that we need a tad bit of closure to really move on with our lives."

  
"I just want to erase everything and feel everything before I let go."

"Because... I missed him."

  
"I still love him. Always have. Always will."

"It just... it feels right."

  
"Just to you know... clear things out? Like end things clean. So that we can continue on peacefully in our lives."

"I want him back. Kidding again! I want closure too. I think we both do."

  
_Describe your ex._

"Jihoon was... quiet. He was always reserved, introverted and didn't like interacting with people in general but there's just something special about him once you get to know him. He was talented, thoughtful, innocent, shy... he was a lot of things. He's just a really gentle soul with a good heart."

"Soonyoung and I were complete opposites. He was outgoing and fun and loud and was always fun to be with. He always greeted me with a smile. Stayed with me through ups and downs and encouraged me to take risks that he knew that was going to be good for me. He always had my back. Soonyoung always made sure I'd stay in the loop and he made me feel comfortable and safe in his presence."

  
"Daniel? It's like having a 7 year old and an adult at the same time. One minute he's laughing his ass off to some lame cartoon, the next minute he's arranging meetings and schedules. He's also very moody and clingy. He also spoiled me back then, always insisting on paying the bill instead of sharing it when we went out to eat, opens doors for me, gives me little gifts, supports my dream. He's a great guy."

"Seongwoo always goes with the flow with me. He's very loose. He'd let me do anything just as long as it didn't hurt me physically or emotionally. He was always up for anything and everything. He just lets me be who I am and supports me for that and he also guides me in one of my many decisions in life before... like starting my own company and I am forever grateful to have had such an amazing person in my life."

  
"Wooseok Hyung is the non expressive type. He's very cold and not very clingy and prefers actions over words so he typically doesn't say I love you a lot. With him I learnes to be more expressive in my actions rather than saying empty words. He helped me a lot especially on confronting my parents when I said I had a different dream in mind. He's a big part of my life and nothing can change that."

"Yohan? He's not different from the kids I teach. He's very innocent and gullible. He giggles a lot but is very reliable when you need him to be. Always made sure I was okay, that I was eating, that I was doing well. He always said that I shouldn't pressure myself and take things at my own pace. That's what I liked about him the most. He was what kept me sane. If it weren't for him, I would've gone nuts."

  
"Hyuck was everything I was not. He was loud, funny, beautiful and always spoke his mind. He was very straightforward and when he wants something he makes sure he gets it. He never threw away his shot. He's also all about the fun. He showed me that there is a bright side in every situation. He was like a ray of light. Always so bright and out of reach. He's a diva from time to time but that's what I liked about him."

"Mark... how can I even begin to describe Mark Lee? Well, he's artistic. He's got a talented mind and I'm pretty sure he's a 50 year old stuck in a college student's body. He knew me inside and out. What I liked. What I didn't like. He knew when I was feeling bitchy, when I was feeling sad... he always knew what to do. He was the only one who could put up with me... until he had enough."

  
_Can you tell us how you broke up?_

"We didn't have time for each other and then it just... happened."

"It was a mutual decision."

  
"He was getting married to someone else."

"My parents forced me into arranged marriage."

  
"I wasn't enough."

"We were too young. So I ended things before it got out of hand."

  
"We weren't really compatible as a couple."

"We had arguements all the time that eventually led to us falling apart."

  
_Do you guys keep in touch?_

"No."

"No."

  
"No."

"No."

  
"No."

"No."

  
"No."

"No."

  
_Do you miss your ex?_

"Yeah."

"Yeah, sometimes."

  
"No."

"Yes."

  
"Yeah."

"No."

  
"Kind of?"

"Sort of?"

  
_Are you ready?_

"No."

"No."

  
"No."

"No."

  
"No."

"No."

  
"Nope."

"Hell no."


	2. home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung and jihoon meet once again after a few years...

After the last question Soonyoung hears the knock on the door and he easily freezes.

He was here. He was finally here. In the flesh. 

He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and turns around.

"Hi."

There he was. Lee Jihoon, in the flesh in all his glory.

"Jihoon."

"Soonyoung."

An awkward silence envelopes the room, the both of them refusing to look at each other.

Soonyoung scans the smaller's appearance. He looked like he just woke up. He looked tired. Worry was seen on his face. Thinking that Jihoon was overworking himself again. He remembered the habit of him not eating or sleeping until work was done. Soonyoung was worried that he wasn't taking care of himself.

"Um, guys, we've been rolling for quite a while now." A producer says and both of them turn red. 

"How have you been?" Soonyoung finally breaks the silence.

Jihoon nods twice. "I'm good. I'm good. You?"

"Fine."

Then silence envelopes them again.

Jihoon then takes the first move and holds Soonyoung by the shoulder to which the older was taken aback.

"Ji, I-"

"Shut up."

Jihoon's hands went to the back of Soonyoung's nape and pulled him in for a kiss. 

He adjusts to Soonyoung's height as the older's hands immediately went for his waist.

Soonyoung couldn't describe how he felt. The feeling was nostalgic. It was like they were back in college all over again. Those times kept coming back to him as it flashed by quickly in his mind. Their dates. Their moments. Their arguements. Their issues. Their highs. Their lows. 

  
Their future. 

He didn't know what to do after this moment was over.

But Soonyoung knows he was going to make the best out of it.

Jihoon felt the warmth of the boy's hands on his waist as it occasionally squeezed his sides during the kiss. 

The kiss wasn't any different from many ones he shared with Soonyoung but he has admit he missed this. Soonyoung's warmth, his face, his voice, he missed him.

Being with Soonyoung always gave him this sort of warm feeling in his chest that wasn't there before and it left when he left too.

But today the warm feeling was there. The feeling was tugging at his heartstrings and it felt like everything was okay again. 

He felt like he was home.

They pull away for what seemed like forever and the tension in the air was present once again. 

They look up at each other and laugh.

"That was nice." Soonyoung then speaks up and the both of them laugh.

"I'm suprised you still got it." Jihoon jokes and Soonyoung fakes an offended expression. 

"I'm surprised you initiated the kiss this time." Soonyoung fires back. 

They laugh again to fill the silence between them. 

For a moment everything felt right.

For a moment they forgot they even left each other.

For a moment they even had the same thought.

Why did I ever let you go?

"So uh... I'll call you?"

"Sure, if you can find my new number why not?"

"Did you even change your phone number after all these years, Ji?"

"No. Did you?"

"Too lazy. Also maybe because I was hoping that you'd contact me too."

"Well then, I'm expecting a call within this week Mr. Kwon."

"Look forward to it, Ji."


	3. gold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ceo kang daniel meets the one person he can't seem to let go even after all these years....

"Seongwoo's an overall great-" Daniel's words were cut off amidst his interview when he heard the familiar voice.

"As expected, the CEO always has a lot to say..." He laughs and shakes his head in amusement as he stood in front of him. "I've been standing at the door for almost ten minutes listening to your blabbering of how amazing I am."

Daniel laughs at the statement and looks at Seongwoo for the first time in years. Seongwoo was just starting his career as a model when they broke up. Now, seeing his skyrocketing made him feel so happy for him. Nothing particularly changed in his appearance, he was stylish even before, but since he became a well known public figure, his sense of style improved. 

Daniel noticed he picked something casual for today. A hoodie over some ripped jeans, white sneakers and hair down.

He felt a little overdressed now. Wearing his suit because he had a meeting after. 

Seongwoo's sudden clap broke him from his trance. "How have you been CEO Kang?"

Daniel shook his head lightly. Slowly taking the situation in. "I'm doing well. You?"

He smiled. "I'm amazing."

"How's Konnect Ent? Are you still the best selling artist of your company?"

Daniel laughs. "Positive."

Daniel looks up and gets a glance of his face. 

He was staring at him.

Daniel looked at him in the eye. "Enough about me. You?"

He fakes an overeacting expression and dramtically puts a hand to his chest. "Me? Kang Daniel is interested on what's going on with li'l ol' me?"

The CEO simply rolled his eyes playfully.

"I'm amazing." Seongwoo finally answers. "Now, enough with the talking. On with the kissing."

Daniel put his arms up in defense. "Whoa, whoa whoa, slow down. You're quite impatient today."

Seongwoo shook his head. "I would love to stay and chat but we're both very busy people aren't we? I assume you have important work done seeing as you came in your office attire. Now..."

He places Daniel's hands on the back of his nape. 

"Shall we?"

Daniel just goes for it.

The kiss wasn't rushed or seemed like they were in a hurry. More than anything, it looked like the both of them were taking their time.

Seongwoo decided to let his guard down and let himself melt into the moment with Daniel once more just like the old times. He still smelled like his favorite scent, his build has gotten a bit more stronger, his hair was a bit firm (Seongwoo guessed that it must be from wax or gel), but one thing remained...

Daniel still was a good kisser.

The CEO seemed to be enjoying the moment too. As soon as their lips collided all he could think about was Seongwoo. His hair, his eyes, his soft skin, his hands on his hair... the man alone was enough to make him insane. 

After some time, they pull away, breathing heavily and Seongwoo's hands on Daniel's chest.

They both laugh and are too shy to meet eyes. 

"I gotta admit." Seongwoo says, still looking down on the floor. "You're still a good kisser, Niel."

"You're not so bad yourself too, Ong."

Seongwoo glared at him. "Shut up. I was good."

"Yeah, uhuh, keep telling yourself that."

Seongwoo crossed his arms and pouted. "Pfft. Meanie."

The awkward silence came in and the only sound that can be heard was the air condition. 

"This where I let you go." Seongwoo sighs and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not that bitter, Niel. I'll be waiting for your wedding invitation okay?"

He held out his hand and what Daniel did next was completely unexpected.

He tugged on the model's arm and wrapped his arms around his frame. Seongwoo couldn't break free, Daniel was too strong. Tears were threatening to spill from the model's eyes but he held it in.

"What are you doing?" He asks in the most normal voice he could pull off without choking. "You're fiance's going to see this video, Daniel. Be considerate. You're getting married to her soon, you know."

Daniel shook his head and stroked the older's hair. "I'm not going to do it."

"What?"

"I'm not marrying her."

"Impossible. What about your parents? Aren't they disapp-"

"I told them. I stayed firm with my decision that I can handle the company alone and after a lot of persuading they finally gave up. Both me and her were happy that it didn't happen."

He pulls out of the hug and places his hands on the other's shoulders. 

He sighs.

"I want to come back to you, Seongwoo."


End file.
